Masquerade
by micahskitty
Summary: Akito invites EVERYONE to a Masquerade... Who's taking who? Will there be love or disaster? And what is Akito planning?
1. You always sneak up on me

**I'm operating under the theory that you guys have missed me so much you don't mind me starting a new fic instead of updating my others as promised months ago? I hope... ::whimpers and ducks::**

--

"A masquerade?" Breathed Tohru questiongly, staring longingly at the engraved invitation in her hands. "A formal masquerade? Wow. Mom the dresses alone will be so expensive, but I can't not go.. That'll be rude to Akito-San. He did invite me after all. He even invited Kyo, mom!"

Tohru Honda stared down at the picture in her hands of her mother explaining to her about the ball. Tohru was excited, to say the least, while the other Sohma's held disbelief and caution in their hearts and minds. It was beyond odd that Akito would invite them all to a ball, even the often excluded cat and the "monster of a woman", Tohru.

Standing erect and placing the picture on the nightstand on her bed, the brunette glanced towards her vanity mirror. Tucking the long strands of chocolate-colored length behind her ears, she twirled, dancing with glee about her room and invisioning the night to come.

Kyo Sohma happened to pass by, catching glimpses of the little ballerina in the room down the hall from him. A slightly calloused hand ran through his hair as a smile tugged at his lips. She was excited and because she was happy he became happy. While nervous about the outcome, he couldn't help but want to go. Not only would he experience the change to attend something with the entire Sohma family, he'd be able to see Tohru look outstanding in whichever dress she chose.

At the thought of Tohru dressed in her formals as the invitation specified, Kyo groaned aloud. He had finally come to the realization that he would also be in a tuxedo, dressed formerly and matching every other Sohma male there.

Yuki paused in mid-page having caught Kyo's groan. Grimacing his displeasure at being interrupted he glanced up and opened his mouth to speak, only to blush scarlet when he spotted Tohru twirling out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen. Her dancing reminded him that he would need to learn how to do such before the ball.

A frown then tugged at him as he realized that he was attending the ball at Akito's request. Suspiscion immediately took over when he spotted his own invitation but he said nothing. Held his tongue as not to worry Tohru. The young woman seemed especially excited over it, as she had not attended such things before. That, and Yuki knew she enjoyed dressing up.

"G'Morning Honda-San," Yuki announced politely, setting aside his reading material to give her the usual smile.

Tohru stopped twirling and swaying, blushing scarlet and turning towards Yuki. "Yuki-Kun! Forgive me for not saying earlier good morning sooner. Did you sleep well?"

A simple dip of the head answered Tohru's question as he waved off her apology with, "No worries Honda-San. I take it you're excited about the masquerade?"

Tohru's head bobbed furiously in response, "Very much so." Noticing Kyo she looked towards him, having already told him good morning when they passed in the hall minutes before she asked him a similair question, "Are you excited, Kyo-Kun?"

A scoff, followed by, "Yea. Sure." Was all he gave before looking towards the refrigerator.

"I'm making pancakes," Tohru said with a smile, knowing that Kyo was fond of them.

Giving her an awkward smile that was reserved just for her, Kyo nodded his contentment. "Alright." He began to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and threw a "Haru, Momiji, and the damn rat's brother will be over later."

Yuki groaned aloud at Kyo's retreating back at the mention of Aaya, "I suppose he's coming to measure us for the ball?"

While running about the kitchen, Tohru giggled. "He is. I'm so excited!"

"As am I, Honda-San. I'll be able to see you dressed up and looking even more cute than usual."

A pan slipped from Tohru's hand as she blushed crimson at Yuki's bold comment. "Th-th-thank you, Yuki-San, but really, I'm not so c-cute."

Rising from his place at the table, he retrieved the fallen pan and handed to her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he whispered, "Tohru, I've told you before, you _are_ cute."

"I haven't even arrived and already I inspire romance!" Cried an overzealous voice from the doorway of the kitchen. "Yuki, you slow her down! She must hurry and bring me breakfast."

The Rat turned to find his flamboyant brother standing in front of him with a hip cocked to the side, delicate hand placed upon the burgundy silk robe that encased his slender form. "Nii-San, she's not a maid."

"Of course I knew that, silly Yuki. She doesn't have the costume on... Mine can help with that." At the mention of her name, Mine popped her braided hair up, a dazed look in her eyes as she looked towards Tohru's lithe frame.

A small giggle escaped Tohru, paling slightly as she recalled the last time she ran into Mine at the mention of 'Dress up' and 'Costume'. "I'll get to work on breakfast..."

At this, Momiji bounded into the room. The hyper-active teenager enjoying food, and the lollipop stuck between his lips. "Breakfast? Watcha makin' Tohru? Can I help?" Without being granted permisson, he slipped on Tohru's pink frilly apron.

Yuki sighed, all the people causing him headache. He quietly slipped from the room, bumping into Haru. "Hey."

"Yo," replied the solemn-face Haru. "Pancakes?"

With a cocked brow, Yuki nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I like to cook," Haru said simply.

Yuki didn't bother to question the strange eccentries of his friend, and simply nodded once more. "Right. I'm going out back for a bit. Watch Nii-San for me, will you?"

Shigure saw an oppurtunity to join the conversation at that, adding "You're going to leave me and Aaya alone with our little flower? How delightful..."

A smirk pulled at Haru that he tried to conceal, "Sensei's right... You're also leaving me, a healthy young, recently single male alone with a very pretty girl. My the fantasies I could conjure in the kitchen..."

Yuki's hand flew up at that, relenting to the two. "I'm staying. I'm staying." A glare was given to each, followed by a knock to Haru's head. "Stop imagining that."

Laughing, Haru rubbed his head. "I'd rather _cook_ with you, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened and he walked away, hearing Shigure ask Haru "Should I ask Tohru to leave you two it then?" Both males laughed and Yuki sulked as he settled once more within the crowded kitchen, cursing Kyo for being so smart and leaving when he did.

As usual, there was bickering, giggles, and a food fight amongst them. No one could expect that many Sohma's to be in the room and not let it be as simple as pancake making. When finished, Tohru summoned them all to the table and went off to find Kyo.

Never being one good at hiding, Tohru immediately found Kyo atop the roof, lounging back and enjoying the brisk winds of the Autumn season. "Hey ya!"

Kyo lurched foward, eyes popping open in suprise at the call. "Tohru... Damn! You have a knack for sneaking up on me."

Giggling, Tohru sat next to him. "Breakfast is ready."

Glancing at her, he asked skeptically. "You expect me to go down there and eat?"

"No," She admittied quietly, knowing that Kyo wasn't fond of large numbers of people. "But I would like you to. If not, I've already prepared your plate and will be glad to heat it up for you later."

Sighing, Kyo shook his head and nudged her towards the ladder. "Won't be nessecary. Oh, yea, come with me for a second."

Slipping down the ladder and through the back door, Tohru did as asked and followed Kyo to his room. Standing by his dresser, Kyo removed something from the top drawer and handed it to Tohru.

It was a simple white box, rectangular and shape and plain in decoration aside from the pink ribbon that held it together with spiral curls. "For you." He said simply, blushing until his face was as bright as his hair.

Tohru lit up, excited at recieving a gift, but then her face fell. "I'm sorry Kyo-Kun, but I don't have a present in return."

Chuckling, Kyo shook his head. "Just open it." He said gruffly, emberassed and nervous that she wouldn't like it.

Doing as she was told, Tohru untied the ribbon and sat back on his bed to lay the box in her short-skirt-clad lap. Removing the lid she looked at the contents and gasped in suprise. Within lay an intricately designed mask, pink in hue with shimmering shades of glitter covering it. The holes cut in it for her eyes were almond shaped, able to frame her big eyes perfectly.

"Kyo-Kun, this is..." She breathed, "Amazing."

Flushing even more, Kyo nodded. "Right then. I figured you would choose a pink dress and that you would forget to get a mask so I got one for you while I was out with Shishou."

Setting it to the side, Tohru bounced up and pounced Kyo in a very cat-like motion. Faling fowards seconds later when Kyo transformed with a 'pop'.

"S-sorry!" She immediately began. "I was just so excited. I've never seen something so beautiful, much less given to me. Thank you so much, Kyo-Kun." Picking up the orange cat, she immediately nuzzled his ear with her perk nose.

Purring (and blushing as much as a cat could), Kyo replied with a rough, "You're welcome... Now can I breathe?"

Letting him back on the ground, Tohru rose and gathered her mask and box. "I'll see you at breakfast after you...get dressed?"

Kyo nodded, poofing within the next second and leaving a delighted and shrieking Tohru to run towards her room to deposit the gift on her bed.

The two went down the steps moments later to a very confused family, curious as to the events that transpired to cause that much noise and that much of a blush on both of their fair cheeks.

Saying nothing, both sat and ignored the glances. Conversation resumed until Aaya asked a question to cause the majority to halt eating, forks paused at mid-mouth.

"Who are you all taking as your dates?"

Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru immediately turned their gaze to Tohru, each wanting to ask her to be the Princess to their Prince, while she sat blissfully unaware while pouring the orange juice.

Shigure and Aaya shared a look. This masquerade wasn't such a bad idea after all...

--

**And so begins the conflict! I'm pretty excited. I have no clue WHO is taking WHO, what the final pairing will be, or anything of that nature. That's up to you guys. REVIEW, REVIEW, and more REVIEW... The more I get, the faster I work. Well, that's the theory anyhow... **

**Love, Micahskitty**


	2. I'd take you

**I really like this story, though I couldn't tell you why or where it came from. I hope you guys do too. If so, review it. I get the impression that plenty of people READ it judging by the amount of hits I get, but if you don't review, I assume the majority read it and dislike it and that makes me not want to continue... So, please, an one author to another, review. I return the favor on everything I read, be it compliments, conversation, or criticism, I do review. I'd like the same.**

**--**

Tohru had plenty of dishes to tend to after breakfast was said and done, being that many others accompanied her this time than usual. Thankfully it was a Saturday and school was not in session. Gathering the numerous collection of plates, cups, and utensils, she headed towards the sink and dumped the contents within the soapy suds.

Yuki followed her with the intentions of helping, but Shigure paused him with a hand to his forearm.

"You want to ask her, don't you?" Shigure bluntly asked, a smile forming at his mouth.

Yuki could only stare and settled back on his legs. Did he want to ask her? Is that why he got so nervous this morning when he saw her dancing? Did he want Tohru on her arm? Dancing with him? Perhaps a slow dance, if at all possible with the curse? Would she accept? Or did she like someone else...? Some like...Kyo? Haru? Maybe Momiji? They had grown close together.

--

Haru sat stoic, watching the exchange between Shigure and Yuki. Admittingly, he too wanted to ask Tohru to the ball. Who didn't? If not for age he was sure Shigure would be among the list. But it didn't matter who wanted to ask. All that mattered was her answer.

--

Kyo had left moments earlier to take up a spot on the couch, flipping through the channels while munching on the last pancake. His thoughts drifted to _her_ as well. Curious as to if she would even want a date to the ball. He wasn't oblivious, he realized he wasn't the only one who had her in mind as a date... But he was competitve, and he knew he wasn't going to let anyone else attend the ball with her. Only he could.

--

Momiji licked at the leftover syrup on his hands. The sugary substance settling swiftly on his tongue. It reminded him of Tohru. Sweet, delightful, sticky. Finishing off the delicous treat he glanced at Yuki, then Haru. Could he honestly compete with those two? And what about Kyo? Momiji _knew_ he liked her.

'Maybe', thought Momiji, 'I should do some investigating...'

Quietly rising he went to the kitchen to help Tohru, leaving the others to their thoughts. Shigure and Aaya soon left as well, retreating back into Shigure's mess of a room. Once the door shut behind them, they began to gossip about the upcoming ball like giddy schoolgirls.

"Who do you think will ask first?" Shigure began, a curious look about him. A hand deftly rubbing the light stubble on his dimpled chin.

Aaya didn't answer, having pulled out a cellphone to dial Ha'ri. "Tori!" Began the excited snake. "We've got an issue. It seems that they all want to ask our precious flower to the dance. And who could blame them as she'll be wearing a gorgeous gown designed by none other than myself? Shame! You just imagined her in said gown, didn't you?"

Hatori, who stood outside Shigure's front door, pulled the phone away from his ear, head shaking in disbelief. "I'm not Shigure." Though his hair was becoming frighteningly close to the perverted novelist's own.

"No matter, you must arrive here soon! We must fill you in immediately," Aaya said, waving his hand to show his impatience though the Dragon wouldn't be able to see such.

Closing his phone, slipping through the door and out of his shoes, Hatori moved past the teenagers and back into Shigure's room. Opening the door, he stood for a moment in shock at the state of his surrondings. If the kitchen before Tohru moved in was a garbage jungle, then this was the landmine of trash. Shuddering, he pushed his way in and spotted Aaya and Shigure by the window.

"That was fast," Blinked a suprised Shigure, noting that it took only five seconds.

"Your love for Tohru flew you over here!" Aaya began, smiling triumphantly.

Shaking his head, Hatori didn't bother to explain. "Right. Now what's this about all of them wanting to escort Tohru?"

"Doesn't even bother to greet us, just talks about Tohru." Shigure shook his head as if sad.

"Worry not, Gure. For if Tori no longer wants you, I will never leave your side."

"Really, Aaya?" Sighing dramatically, Shigure looked up at Aaya with sad puppy-dog eyes. He, of course, being the master of that expression.

"Of course." And simutaneously both raised their thumbs and let out a "Yes!".

Restraning the urge to strangle them both and knock their heads together, Hatori sighed. "Back to my question..."

"Ah, yes. Well, I asked a simple question at breakfast. Which was lovely, by the way. Tohru makes delicous pancakes, remind me to compliment her later."

"On with it!" Hatori growled lightly in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes... Well, I asked who they were taking as their date and everyone looked towards the lovely Tohru. Of course she didn't notice, pouring me another cup of orange juice, but it was rather interesting." Aaya nodded firmly.

"I see..." Hatori began, being cut off by Shigure.

"Which are you betting on, Tori?"

"Mine is on Yuki, of course. My little brother takes after me, after all. And I cause women to swoon all over." Grinned Aaya, delighted at the fact he was able to take up for his little brother and compliment himself.

"Kyo." Shigure said simply with a smirk. "If she says no, he'll just beat her and drag her along anyway. His temper is nice once in awhile."

Hesitating, Hatori wasn't sure he actually wanted to enter this bet. He wanted to watch over them, not influence their decisions... But... He couldn't help but voice his opinons. "Personally, I'm going with Haru. Momiji likes her, or so I've heard, but he thinks Haru belongs with her, so he'll likely take himself out of the running and help Haru win her over."

Shigure and Aaya thought about this for a moment, nodding as each took in the others bet... And then it hit them as Shigure asked, "Who are you taking?"

None of them had dates either...

--

In the kitchen, a not-so-bubbly Momiji was helping his opposite. The brunette beauty was excited still, knowing the masquerade was a week away. However her excitement dimmed as she passed a plate to Momiji, noting the frown on his cute little lips.

"What's wrong, Momiji-Kun?" Concern immediately filled her voice as she watched the rabbit dry.

Momiji shrugged, a smile quickly coming to his lips once more. "I was just wondering about _you,_ Tohru."

"Eh? Me? Why?" Tohru's concern became confusion as she continued her chores.

"Yea. About your feelings and who you're taking to the ball," A coy reply from Momiji caused Tohru to blush soon after.

"My f-feelings?" Lightly, her cheeks reddened. "What do you mean?"

Setting the plate aside and taking her wet hands into his own, Momiji smiled. "About us, Tohru."

Blinking her large eyes, Tohru wasn't sure had to respond. "I love you all very much! And I'm grateful to each and every one for all the oppurtunitites you've given me. The Sohma's have been very kind to me, even Akito-San."

Momiji shook his head, laughing lightly in his head. He really had grown. "Not about the Sohma's in general, the indivuals. Such as myself... Yuki, Haru, Kyo." He watched her closely, taking in how the tone of her skin changed.

"O-oh. That..." Tohru became nervous, not sure how to answer of even if she could.

"Are you planning on taking anyone? As a date, I mean." Momiji let go of her hands, turning once more to the dishes to occupy himself while he waited for an answer. While he tried not to let it show, he was nervous about her answer. He wanted to take her, more than anything, but realized that Tohru still thought of him as a child, a little brother, and not as a competitor for her heart or hand.

A dish slipped from Tohru's hand as she contemplated this, shattering against the tile into dozens of pieces. "Oops!" Flushing bright red, she bent to scoop up the pieces. The sound summonded Haru and Yuki, and worried the remaining males in the household.

Yuki went to help her gather the pieces, and when Tohru looked into his eyes filled with compassion and focused on her and the task at hand, she blanched. The broken pieces fell from her hands and she fled from the house, forsaking a coat and sensible shoes.

Hatsuharu being closest to the door soon followed her outside, chasing her into the woods and hoping that she knew the way back. Tohru wasn't that fast of a runner, and thanks to his martial arts training, he was. He caught up to her pretty easily, finding her against a tree and panting.

"Hatsuharu-San!" Her eyes bulged as she waved her hands in front of her, "I didn't mean to worry you!" She panted out, struggling to catch her breath. "Please, go back inside. You don't even have shoes on!"

Grinning, Haru cocked his head to the side, having found the chase exciting he gave in to his darker side. Black Haru emerging with his cocky attitude and heated eyes he replied, "Neither do you."

Tohru noted the change and risked not a movement to encure the infamous wrath of the darker side of the normally politle man. "Well...That's because I'm a bit silly. Whereas you're not."

Black Haru nodded in agreement. "You are indeed silly..." Taking a step towards her, his hand encasing her chin and delicately caressing her cheek, he leaned in. "Now, tell me, why did you flee, little lamb?"

Tohru allowed the embrace of her face, saying nary a word about it. "I needed air." A little lie never hurt, right? And she did. That look in Yuki's eye, those swirled emotions she never noticed before scared her. Did she show the same for someone else? For him? Was she so easy to read?

"Now now, don't lie." His lips moved closer to her own, the slightest inhale would bring them crushed together. And none amongst the two had complaints if such occured.

"I'm scared... Will I get date, Black Hatsuharu-San? Or will I ever get a b-b-boyfriend?" She had trouble admitting the word, especially when so close to someone she would have liked to make said word.

Black Haru chuckled low and deep, moving a fraction of an inch back from her as his other lightly petted her head. "Of course you will, little lamb. Just you wait. I'd take you now, but you don't seem ready."

Tohru, didn't understand that he meant his words in a perverse manner, and smiled brightly. "Would you? That makes me so happy to hear Black Hatsuharu-San!"

"Haru."

For a moment, the dense girl didn't understand. Catching on, her grin broadened. "Haru-Kun."

His head cocked to the side, "Mhm?" He thought she was asking for something.

"I was just saying your name."

Pressing a light kiss to her lips, he cockily threw a "You can scream it later," before his other half regained control and put space between the two. Feigning ignorance about his Black half's action, Haru said not a word, simply offering Tohru his hand.

With blazing cheeks and a racing pulse, she took it, and led the way back to the house. It was offical... Tohru couldn't find a Prince to her Princess. There were so many. A tempting, lust causing Prince with a gentle demeanor and a hint of danger. A gentle, careful Prince with words of comfort and support. And a handsome, awkward Prince with a heart of gold even if rarely shown.

Whoever would she choose?

--

**Can you figure out which Prince is which at the end of that? I hope so... I tried to make it obvious, yet not, y'know? And I'm sorry Momiji/Tohru fans, but I needed an 'Inner-Circle matchmaker' and he seemed the easiest. I promise to get a MxT Fic out soon. Promise. As always, review.**

**Those who do get a cupcake with pretty icing.**

**Love, Micahskitty**


End file.
